A Bruised Spirit
by NRMania
Summary: 200X. Harriet Potter, Sister of the 'Boy-Who-Lived', is unable to use or see magic without help. So in order to make her family proud, she went underground to document all things about the monster species. It doesn't end too well for her, but now the barrier is broken... maybe what was left of her could make her family proud. (Alive Gaster, Female Harry, Alive Potters and WCHL.)


Chapter One: I Hope You're Proud

*200X (less than ten years before Frisk's adventure)*

Harriet Potter was a quiet girl, who wanted to make her parents proud by being a strong witch with a large amount of knowledge she could use to protect innocent people.

But she couldn't.

Magic just didn't seem to come to her in any way, even when brought to tears there was nothing, no flickering lights, or broken objects, just regular tears.

A visit from a Healer was confirmation that she would never able to use magic.

She had none.

She was still young though, and smiled happily at her parents, asking for Ice cream because she stayed calm during the whole ordeal.

They got her a cone with tearful eyes.

As she grew older there were things she noticed.

Or... didn't notice.

With a visit to Hogwarts, requested by Ash Potter, her brother and Boy-who-lived she felt the feeling of 'you shouldn't be here' and she didn't see the castle she heard so much about from her parent's stories, just piles of stone and wood, ruined with the strain of time.

Later, she found herself with a pair of glasses, and through their cloudy lenses she saw the castle she heard so much about.

Around that time they started to ignore her, realising she was clearly not even a squib, someone that had enough magic to even see Hogwarts, they could deal with having a squib child, but not a child that couldn't even see magic without assistance.

Harriet noticed this happening, so she did what she could to make them feel better for having such a disappointing child

She wouldn't be able to make her parents proud by being a powerful witch, but she could get a large amount of knowledge.

She read all she could, about potions (something she could do a little bit of, as only certain potions needed a magical focus to use, like a magical stirrer which uses the potion-maker's magic or using water or fire brought from a spell), the history of the magical world and runes (which she could also do, as even ambient magic allowed them to work well enough).

But there was one thing that caught her cloudy-glassed eyes.

Monsters.

Locked underground by seven wizards long ago.

She found books on their species, ones that looked like frogs, fire and more!

She found the knowledge of these... people lacking and biased.

And it upset her.

But in the last pages of the last book it spoke of something that none of the other books talked about, and avoided talking about.

The location of the monsters, where they were sealed away.

Her mind sparked with ideas.

'Maybe I can go there! Find out more about them! Then I can come back and tell the rest of the magical people about them!'

'Maybe... my family will be proud of me if I do so.'

That night, Harriet packed her tiny suitcase with a spare set of clothes, a set identical to the plain red t-shirt and long black skirt-with-tights combo she wore under purple and black furred coat, some sandwiches prepared by the house-elves and a couple pieces of fruit from the bowl in their kitchen. Along with that she brought a bottle of ink, charmed to prevent spills, a quill, a notebook filled with blank parchment pages so she could document her findings and a few of her creations that were made via runes or potions. She quickly wrote down a note for her family, telling them she would be back when she knew they would be proud of her.

She put on her purple star-accented trainers and called one of the house-elves to side-apparate her to the mountain, which they accepted without question.

It brought her to the top, slightly away from the edge of the hole which was the one way entrance to the underground. The drop looked deep, and far too dangerous just simply jump down.

She ran through a couple plans, and eventually came up with an acceptable one.

She opened up the case and pulled out a silk cloth with runes sewn into it.

She pulled the cloth from both directions and watched as it seemed to stretch and increase in length the more she did so, after the cloth was a long enough she tied it to a strong tree root and tied the other part around herself, along with her suitcase just in case she couldn't hold it while she went down.

She jumped, wind billowing in her medium length hair as the silk lengthened at a pace that made the descent a quick one, but also a safe one.

Soon her rope-silk reached the floor of the hole, revealing some beautiful yellow flowers that seemed to be almost cushiony as she landed.

She untied the silk from around herself and made a snipping motion on the silk, this was another sewn in rune which made it cut off part of the silk that was no longer needed.

She looked up, and found that no surface light seemed to reach down; the only thing out of place in the inky blackness was the shiny silk that twirled its way down.

Harriet then proceeded to place the main silk back into the case, which had made its way down safely also, and pulled out her notebook and quill in preparation.

This was it, time to make her family proud.

*Now for some moments from her journey, along with some entries she added to her journal/monsterpedia thingy, Written words in **Bold**.*

 **First Entry**

 **Category: Monster (A ? seems to have been added a while later.)**

 **Species name: Flower**

 **Singular name: Flowey**

 **My first Monster sighting! I didn't expect one to see one so soon but I am just so excited!**

 **Sadly, my happiness didn't last. The 'Flower' who called himself 'Flowey' decided to teach me how the things in the underground go, the world turned black and white, and I felt something was missing from inside me.**

 **I looked forwards and saw my soul, a heart purple in colour? It seemed to be on a line, along with two other lines above it. I found myself tugging it between them with my thoughts, it was weird.**

 **Around this time I learned something about 'Flowey'**

 **Don't trust him.**

 **He is a big meanie.**

 **Entry Thirty**

 **Category: Extra**

 **Colours Of The Soul**

 **As it turns out, souls are very versatile in the ways of Monster Magic, as during some of my meetings with other monsters, they cast magic on my soul, turning it blue. The strings my soul balanced on disappeared, and I found myself using it as if gravity was working on it.**

 **Monster Magic worked in other ways also, as I found that 'attacks' sent at my soul that were a brighter blue, didn't hurt when I wasn't moving my soul. Asking questions to some other Monsters gave me another interesting tidbit.**

 **Orange 'attacks' do the opposite, moving my soul through them made them ineffective**

 **Green 'attacks' heal.**

 **I wonder what other magic they have?**

 **Entry Two**

 **Category: Monster**

 **Species Name: Froggit**

 **Singular Name(s): Froggit (I saw a few, they didn't give me any names)**

 **My second meeting between a monster was slightly better. They used their 'attack' (Flies?!) on my soul, but they seemed to leave 'battle' when I asked them a few questions on their physique between their 'attacks'**

 **I don't think they understood what I meant, because they blushed as if complimented, like when my dad says 'you're pretty' to mom.**

 **Other meetings between other Froggit gave me a better explanation about the underground, and how things worked.**

 **Note, Froggits can also be really small.**

 **Entry Six**

 **Category: Monster**

 **Species Name: Lady Goat.**

 **Singular Name: Toriel (The Word 'Aunt' has been scrawled to the left of the first name)**

 **By far the kindest monster in the 'ruins', Toriel let me stay at her home for a rest and accepted my questions.**

 **When it was time for me to go further, she was reluctant for me to go. But I eventually persuaded her and we exchanged tearful goodbyes.**

 **I give her the name Aunt, because she makes me feel all fuzzy inside.**

 **And not because of her cozy fur.**

 **Entry Eighteen**

 **Category: Extra**

 **Monster Food ('and Monster Currency' seems to have been added slightly later)**

 **Monster food is different from human food, as it seems to add fuel directly into the consumer's soul, recovering any 'HP' that has been taken.**

 **I am still unsure what makes certain food 'heal more HP', but a pie the Aunt Toriel made filled me with so much energy I was unable to sleep at the inn I bought a room in**

 **Luckily, I got my gold back**

 **Oh yes I forgot to mention about that.**

 **Monsters seem to use Galleons from the time before their sealing, but only Galleons. I have yet to see a single piece of Silver or Bronze anywhere during my journey.**

 **They also seem to give it away, if you give them 'Mercy' (which I had learned to do from a Froggit in the ruins).**

 **Entry Twenty-Two**

 **Category: Extra**

 **Echo Flowers.**

 **Echo flowers are the creations of stray magic that sprouted like a seed, (My proof being that through my glasses, which seem to see even deeper than they should in the underground and make my soul slightly less vulnerable, some look like fire, or magic spears) and play back any words that have been heard from them.**

 **Very few are still blank, but I did find one to test with.**

 **Entry Fifty**

 **Category: Location**

 **Place: The CORE**

 **Connecting Areas: Hotland.**

 **The CORE made my whole body tingle with excitement; it was almost the last location I am going through before I can reach the exit of the underground, and then I can show my findings to my parents.**

 **They'll be so prou-**

Harriet dropped her Notebook as the world turned black and white.

No prompts appeared, just a blast of white energy that ate through a large chunk of her HP.

"I'm afraid I can't let you pass, girl."

Harriet turned and saw a Skeleton, with a black suit under his Scientist Jacket.

"Sir, what do you mea-

She flicked her Soul to the upper string as another blast of energy was fired from the Skeleton's magic beast skull.

Harriet found herself avoiding the skeleton's magic as she ran around the room.

Her Cloudy Glasses fell to the ground after an aggressive strafe, one lens cracked.

Even with her honed skills from previous 'battles', the human girl found her HP getting drained at a fast pace, soon leaving her out of breath and only having one point of health left.

She was up at the edge, the place behind her only leading to the flashing light of the CORE's energy.

The Skeletal Scientist walked up to the girl, a stiff neutral look showing none of his outer emotions.

He waved his hand, the effects of blue magic brought onto Harriet's soul and body making her fall.

Backwards into the CORE.

The Skeleton's sockets widened, and in a bout of unnatural swiftness, went to dive for her falling body and soul.

He fell towards the CORE also.

They both went down, thoughts flowing through their head as they went tumbled down.

'I... I'm sorry I couldn't make you proud Mommy, Daddy.'

'Sans, Papyrus, looks like these old bones won't be coming home.'

Both sophisticated mind suddenly brought up new thoughts.

'I won't let my death be in vain, I can still bring the girl's SOUL up to a safe location, where it can be found.'

The Skeleton grabbed the girl's SOUL, and threw it with the power of his Blue magic, sending it back to the platform their 'fight' took place.

Harriet felt like something was truly missing from her now, the soothing feeling of her SOUL was gone.

Her tears began to fall.

Something inside her, lodged in her forehead, suddenly screeched.

This 'thing' was a shard of Voldemort, the man who tried to kill Harriet and her family.

And it had been draining Harriet dry of magic as soon as it was brought to her core.

But one thing made it stop, the overcharge of the CORE's magical power being so close made it stop draining.

Harriet absorbed the CORE's magic ambient power and pulled it into her own magic core, along with dragging the soul shard of Voldemort's in the place where her own went missing.

Her tears made her let out a second bout of accidental magic, the first being the thing that stopped Voldemort, and a shockwave

The Skeleton was pushed away from her body, sending it flying away with such a force he hit another of the CORE's platforms.

When the skeleton came to a few seconds later, the screams of a child were heard as she was disintegrated by the liquid magic.

He tried to block it out, yet he couldn't. The screams echoed through the CORE, through Doctor Gaster.

The screams stopped, the only sound in the area being the loud hum of the CORE, and the sounds of machines keeping it in check.

Gaster walked slowly, his mind elsewhere as he pulled out a soul jar and placed the purple soul inside it. Along with that he recovered the child's belongings, a suitcase, a notebook, and a pair of cracked, cloudy glasses.

'Well, I suppose it is time to see King Asgore.'

*King Asgore's throne room*

"My king, I have collected the sixth human soul." Gaster said as he bowed deeply.

"Good. Only one more to go."

*?*

'It's so dark.'

Harriet felt as if her body was changing as the CORE's magic inside her body was fixing the slither of Voldemort's soul the best it could to fit Harriet's body normally, but there was little to work with. So it changed the black slither of a heart with its own energy.

The black heart was now a part of an upside down white one.

It didn't need much magic to make a new monster soul, Voldemort's soul was barely human anymore, so it took whatever parts that were 'monster' and used it as a template to mold Harriet into a monster species.

When it was done, Harriet's body had turned into a blackened tar, her now slitted emerald eyes peeked through the head of the melting humanoid shape.

The changed girl tried to stand upright, and let out a strangled cry as she saw the body tar, and the snake-like tail her lower half formed into.

Harriet slathered (like a slimy slither) along in the void, trying to grab anything to keep her new body upright as it tried to turn into a puddle.

She felt like crying, but only found that it made her drip into the void's floor even faster, so tried to stop herself from doing so.

"Issss anyone out there?" She hissed out.

Nobody came.

Months passed and still...

Nobody came.

She learnt to control her magic and the void around her, to open up windows and peek into the underground.

Her attempts at looking in the outside world only lead to nothing.

She watched as the Skeleton that had took her Human soul gave her things to an old turtle monster, who after finding them to be nothing of interest decided to sell them in his shop.

Her cloth was the only thing that was sold, a spider made some clothes out of it.

She watched the skeletal scientist as he worked, as he played with his children during his spare time.

He decided to retire a year after she fell into the CORE, and was replaced by a shy Lizard Monster, with a love for 'anime'.

Time seemed to go so slowly for her, the void that was her home got darker even when it reached a level of blackness that left only her emerald eyes visible.

She learned that her tar body never stops regenerating, and could even use a large amount of the leftover substance to create tiny minions which she also found could escape the void that she called home.

Strange thing was, only certain people took notice of the tar creatures, and a little later they would stop seeing them.

Harriet still felt like she was missing something, like she had dropped an ice cream that was the best in the world and got it replaced by the one that came last place in the contest that granted the other ice cream its first place ranking.

She would later find herself getting another scoop, only to share it with someone who really needed it more.

*Actually 20XX now*

Harriet was worried for the child that came underground, the one that had accidently fallen and grabbed onto her silk rope before her speed lead to a quick demise.

She was worried when the child met Flowey, but happy when 'aunt' Toriel found the child before the 'monster' could finish his tricky work.

She was confused when the child seemed to see something no-one else could, and not her tar minions.

She was shocked when the child died... yet time seemed to shift, and the child appeared back where she 'saw what wasn't there' in a flash of yellow.

This repeated for a lot of times. As the child was still a bit too young to really get the grasp of 'battle', even though she was only eight when she came down.

The child looked to be five, which made her wonder why she climbed the mountain to begin with. She had a reason, no matter how stupid it was as she learned during her time in the void.

She realised that if she wanted her parents to be proud, she should have just shown them her creations, and the fact she had stocked up on knowledge.

But now she was here, in the Darkness, watching a child get their soul destroyed, only to come back just as Determined not to hurt any of them.

In the end, the fight between Asgore and the child ended with MERCY, which had powered through even with Asgore magically destroying the ability to do so.

Suddenly, Asgore was defeated by another's... leaf.

Flowey had come to finish what he started.

The rip showing the world sealed shut, the darkness growing darker once more.

When Harriet had pulled another one open, she found a worn out Flowey and a victorious child.

Once more the child spared another.

Then it happened again, with a little extra.

Death, return, repeat, MERCY, ACT, MERCY, repeat.

The child found themselves in the more... darker parts of the Hotlands Lab, failed attempts at returning a monster back to life, it worked, but in the end they turned to goo.

The child once more found herself in front of the King.

Harriet laughed in her void when the Goat King was sent flying by an annoyed Toriel.

Harriet was shocked when Flowey caught all of the child's friends, all of the monsters in the underground. Even the cause for her demise had a soft spot for the 'child who could do no evil'

Her thoughts were stopped when her entire being was getting pulled from the void via her window.

When the pull stopped, she found her mind almost blank, she was part of Asriel, but her link to the void kept her conscious during the fight, she cheered when the child made it through.

When the child saved Asriel and broke the barrier without any losses.

Her cheers were stopped when Asriel released all the souls, sending her out-cold goop to create a tar puddle in the CORE.

She awoke to a familiar warmth.

It was an old warmth.

The warmth of a purple soul trying to return.

But the space was already filled with a Slither of Voldemort and the patchwork of a new monster.

She held her old soul in her gooey grip, she found herself dripping at a faster pace as sadness swept across her.

Her sadness was cut short by footsteps, causing her to slather back into the shadows where her tar body found matched rather well.

The child, who called themselves Frisk to Asriel, had started to backtrack, talking to her friends who held a new hope for the world above.

Harriet followed, trying extra careful to prevent any body spillage that might break her cover.

In the end, Frisk and Harriet (even if Frisk didn't know she was following) found themselves back in the ruins, where they both started, watching Asriel watering the flowerbed. The monster child talked with Frisk.

All of a sudden, Frisk pulled out something from their pocket that made Harriet gasp silently.

It was her Notebook.

Asriel's eyes seemed to darken slightly.

"Oh, you want to know who that belonged to?"

Frisk nodded.

"Well, it belonged to the human that fell before you; your first meeting with Flowey was similar to hers."

So Asriel told continued to tell Frisk about Harriet, who he followed through the underground just like he did with Frisk when he was Flowey.

"Her last meeting was with your friends Papyrus and Sans' dad, Professor Gaster. Didn't stand a chance, ended up falling into the CORE with Gaster, only for him to get blown back by a mysterious force, and ended up back onto the overhanging platforms. That moment when she fell into the core was one of the moments Flowey actually felt something, even now we don't really know wha-

Asriel fell to the ground, his feet starting to get wrapped by roots

"Looks like I won't be Asriel in a while, I would hate for you to see this happen, Frisk. I suggest you leave now. I just want you to know that I enjoyed our time together, no matter how short it is."

Frisk left quickly with tears in their eyes, Asriel was right, they didn't want to see it.

Harriet stayed though and watched as the goat boy keeled over in pain.

'I need to do ssssomething...' She thought, holding her old soul tightly.

Soul...

That was it!

Harriet went over to the other monster, who was now unconscious, and pushed the soul into his body.

The roots slowly unravelled, and the pained look on the boy's face faded.

With that, Harriet slithered away.

The barrier was broken; maybe she could go home now?

 **Ehh**

 **New story.**

 **That whole Cliché of 'fem!harry' and 'Twin!Harry' and 'Wrong-child-who-lived.', I also made it so the neglect Cliché had the reason of 'no magic', but Lily and James will make it up to Harriet in the end**

 **There have been a few of these (along with a couple 'harry becomes a monster' stories) but I decided to make one of my own.**

 **Tar Lamia Harriet is kinda strange, but I got a reason.**

 **The tar-ness comes from what the Horcrux expels from most fanfictions (actually, I used that in my other fanfiction 'It's A Taken World'), and the Lamia part comes from the Parselmouth ability and how mutated Voldemort was.**

 **Anyway, this will probably be on a backburner, for It's A Taken World, but if I get this correct (I better be correct future me!) this first chapter should be out about the time of chapter Eleven of my main fic right now (and the second chapter of its side story)**

 **Going to orbit**

 **Cya**


End file.
